Pretty Little Truth Teller
by Future.Mrs.Goode
Summary: when Zack Goode breaks up with Cammie Morgan for always telling the truth and being to plain she never really moves on.  But then 5 years later they get put on a mission together.  Will there feelings come back to life, or will they go their separate way?
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Truth Teller.

Okay. So basically this is my first Fan Fiction, so be patient! xD Tell me what you think, and feel free to suggest anything :)

Summary:

Zachary Goode was Cameron Morgan's first boyfriend and the first boy she ever fell in love with. Their parents knew each other so they knew each other since they were little. So they were close from a very early age. So when they decided to go out, it wasn't a huge shock. Their relationship was great. They had similar personalities so they got along great. But Cameron Morgan never lied. She felt bad about hurting other people's feelings and constantly tried to make everyone happy. So after a year and a half of dating, Zach (as he likes to be called) broke it off. He said that she was too nice and wasn't exiting enough for him, and he didn't want to continue being her boyfriend. So they went their separate ways, Cammie (as she likes to be called) went to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and Zach went to Blackthorn Academy for Exceptional Young Men. They didn't speak to each other for 10 years and didn't really think about each other during that time. But once they leave school and start working in the real world (a/n well, real world of spies anyway ;) ) they got put on a mission together. Will they have changed and gain feelings for each other again, or will all hell break loose?

Review! Let me know if it is any good, or if you have any suggestions :)

Jeorgia XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Ally Carter does! :)

Hiya :) This is my first chapter, I'm super excited about this story, and I'll update as soon as possible! Review and let me know what you think! xp

CPOV

"Uurghhhh." I need to remember to get rid of that god damn alarm clock! I opened one of my eyes into a slit and looked at my vibrating alarm clock. "OH MY GOD" I had to be at work in 20 minutes! I threw the covers of me and ran to my closet to get my clothes. I striped mf my pyjamas and threw on my work clothes and ran into the living room (a/n I'm English and that is what we call a lounge/sitting room :)) while trying to brush my long dirty blond hair and apply mascara at the same time. That didn't end well when I poked myself in the eye with the mascara wand. I finally made it out of the door of my apartment and to my car with 15 minutes to get to work. I swerved out of the way of an oncoming car as I tried to spray myself with perfume before I got to work. I finally pulled into the work car park and rushed into the building with my briefcase. I managed to make it to my office (_yeah I got my own office now ;D ) _without the director noticing I was 5 minutes late, but found a huge stack of paper work on my desk. Great.

30 minutes later Bex walked into my office. "Hey Cam" She said.

"Oh hey Bex how was your mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was good. Went in, got it done, and got out. You know me" She commented with a shrug. "So, what did you need?" I questioned.

"Oh, right, the director wants to see you in his office" She said with a sympathetic smile. Everyone knew that if you got called to the director's office it was never a good thing.

_Shit! _ He knew about me being 5 minutes late this morning. "Okay, thanks Bex" I said as I pushed my chair back and made my way out of my office.

"No problem. See you later Cam." She said before leaving and returning to her office.

I arrived at the director's office and knocked on the door, but walked straight in. "Cameron, there you are. I have a mission for you" The director said to me. "Oh great, who is it with?" I asked with a smile. I didn't mind that I had to go on a mission; it got to go away somewhere for a week or two. I was also extremely pleased he hadn't called me to his office to talk to me about being late. But because I was focused on not being told off by the director, I failed to notice the person standing in the corner leaning of the book case.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Long time no see."

"I... you ... mission... no." I stuttered. Zachary Goode. The boy I used to date 5 years ago before he dumped me for being too plain. He said I was always cared too much about people's feelings, and wasn't fun enough for him. Two years we were going out. And he dumped me for being too boring. After that I changed in order to get him back. But in the end I realised I didn't want him back. I decided I was too good for him and moved on. But I wasn't the girl I used to be. I changed for me. I told people how it was, and said my mind. I wasn't always scared to say how I felt and express my mind. But now the by that changed me was stood in front of me.

"Mr Goode will be accompanying you on your mission in Atlanta." The director said, pulling me out of my daze.

"But... I... for how long?" God, why does he have this affect on me?

"A month Gallagher Girl" Zach said to me while smirking. Yeah. Shocker.

"That is all. You two may go. You need to pack, and a care will come to pick you up at 6 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." The director ordered and then turned back to the pile of paper work on his desk.

I turned and walked out of his office. I spun around to face Zach with a scowl plastered on my face. "We will go on this mission. We will do things my way. And we will not continue to communicate after the mission. Ok?" I said to him, not showing any emotion on my face.

"And what exactly is your way Gallagher Girl?" he said slowly moving closer to me until his face was inches away from mine making my breath hitch. _You don't like him Cammie, he used you, and he never liked you. Get over him._ You would think that after 5 years, I would be over some guy that duped me for being boring. But I guess I wasn't. Obviously I had dated after he broke up with me, but it never lasted. It never felt right; it never felt like it did when I was with him. Yeah, I know it sounds desperate, but it's true. I guess I was still hung up over him.

"You seem to have forgotten my name. I don't remember it being Gallagher Girl. You don't get to call me that anymore" I said coldly not backing away.

"Awww, come on, don't be like that Galla- I mean Cammie. You know you don't mean that." He said still smirking and slowly inching closer to my face. I started to lean in, but then slapped him across the face. "Don't think that you can worm your way back into my life. I've changed. And I'm not going to let you walk all over me." I said with venom clear in my voice. Then I walked away back to my office and slammed the door shut. I knew I had to try and get through the mission without letting him get to me.

Hey, i'm gunna try and update as soon as i can, but i got loads to do, so might be a couple of days :) any suggestions i will try and add in xp

Jo x


End file.
